


Feral Androids

by Kiloueka, MeetTheTank



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: feral androids, information sheet, reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetTheTank/pseuds/MeetTheTank
Summary: Not a fic this time.I'm sharing the reference sheet I wrote up for feral androids since not all of yall have tumblr. Feel free to post ideas if you think of anything! Tank and I will be updating this intermittently whenever we come up with new ideas.





	Feral Androids

   

Feral 9S by @tribute27 on tumblr

Feral androids are a fan-idea [@meetthetank](https://tmblr.co/mLChgt7FVhO2rJhIgRRVzLA) came up with and developed with me and a few other people over the past year. They’ve been featured in several fics already (at the bottom) and are open for anyone to use. 

## Overview:

An android can go feral when something causes their mind and body to deteriorate to a simpler, more animalistic state. It’s different from being infected by a virus in that a virus is a malicious, deliberate, quick change to the android’s programming to turn them into a mindless killing machine that’ll fight anything until they die. 

Going feral is a much slower process (weeks, months, or even decades rather than minutes) that’s caused by multiple internal and external factors. They still keep their core survival instincts, and while they’re a lot more aggressive, they won’t go out of their way to attack androids or anything unless they feel threatened… or “hungry”.

Sometimes, under certain circumstances, androids can revert to their previous self for a short while. 

**There’s a lot of factors that could lead to an android going feral, such as:**

  1. Going without proper maintenance for a long period of time. Circuits slowly deteriorate and their personal data slowly scrambles.
  2. Previous viral contamination. If they were lucky enough to survive a logic virus, there’s a good chance they weren’t fully restored to their original state. While the virus may be gone, it could have some lingering effects that jumpstart the android’s descent.
  3. Radiation blasts, prolonged exposure to heat just above their tolerance level, prolonged exposure to corrosive chemicals (or even just salt water).
  4. Trauma. Extreme physical or mental trauma could kickstart it and send them spiraling fairly quickly if it persists. An example would be falling into a pit and being skewered and left for dead for weeks. The body desperately tries to repair itself but something’s preventing it so their mind starts to corrupt from the pain and deterioration. 
  5. Sharing personal data with a feral android. Such a scanner model hacking into one in an attempt to cure them. 



* * *

**Early stages of going feral include:**

  * Slurred speech
  * Short-term memory issues
  * Poor self-care
  * Heightened aggression/reactivity
  * Excess tar production throughout their body cavity
  * Eyes begin to lose color



**Intermediate stages:**

  * Speech becomes glitchy and corrupted
  * Balance issues
  * More severe, repeated amnesiac episodes
  * Repeatedly losing sense of self briefly
  * Earlier symptoms become more severe
  * Old wounds start to re-open and fester
  * Attempts to attack or flee from friends and allies
  * Self-mutilation from panic
  * Increased prey drive
  * Growing desire to eat meats, fruits, fragrant things
  * Eyes completely gray



**Advanced stages:**

  * Communicates only through body language and grunts and other animal-like noises
  * Complete loss of sense of self
  * little to no recognition of friends or allies
  * Warped, corroded frame, skin and other parts falling off, missing appendages/fingers/teeth/hair. 
  * Walks on all fours usually, body can’t support them walking upright anymore
  * Complete avoidance of other androids to the point that they will attack any that make them feel threatened. Occasionally seeing other androids as prey and hunting them down.
  * Horrible smell caused by food and tar rotting inside them
  * Eventual death.



* * *

**Prevention:**

  * Undergo regular maintenance and replacement of worn parts; get a more thorough check if exposed to high heat/chemicals/moisture for a long time.
  * Stay in contact with other androids that could act as a support network.
  * Fix any lingering issues caused by viral contamination.



**If caught in the early stages:**

  * Replace of all damaged parts and thoroughly clean their body of any tar buildup. Keep them away from any future stressors for a long time, and most importantly, have any loved ones nearby at all times to help them heal.



**If caught in the later stages:**

  * Transfer personal data to a compatible body and destroy the old one. Memories since starting to go feral most likely will have to be wiped in order to prevent it from happening again. Past corrupted memories may also need to be removed. Also see first bullet point for early stages.
  * Complete reformatting back to factory settings. This will wipe all their memories but allow them to keep their personality data. 



* * *

**Fanfiction:**

  * [**Wailing and Gnas[H]ing of Teeth**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F12265770&t=MTIyZDVjNWNjMTdkZWU3MzVkYjFmNGJkNWY5MjcwMzIwYWE5ZDYyYywxdU9SY1ZJdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AIaJlx2vBGnkXO2EAtxZkRw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnierly-amazing.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174875529840%2Fferal-androids-v2) - by [@meetthetank](https://tmblr.co/mLChgt7FVhO2rJhIgRRVzLA)
  * **[Limbo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F13952550&t=MjMxMTNmMDEyMDk0ZDY0NDhmNzdkODExMmQ1MjY1ZDY1MDY5YjYzNiwxdU9SY1ZJdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AIaJlx2vBGnkXO2EAtxZkRw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnierly-amazing.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174875529840%2Fferal-androids-v2) ** \- by me
  * [**Descent**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F12812688&t=YjhjNWVmY2JkM2NmNzNkNWNjM2Y1YWY4YTRmNTc0MjVmOGU2YjNlNiwxdU9SY1ZJdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AIaJlx2vBGnkXO2EAtxZkRw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnierly-amazing.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174875529840%2Fferal-androids-v2) - by [Dreamfang](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FDreamfang%2Fpseuds%2FDreamfang&t=NjBkNTg4Y2VmYTk4NDEzZjFjYWUwZDYzY2U3MTNhNTY0N2QzM2YyMSwxdU9SY1ZJdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AIaJlx2vBGnkXO2EAtxZkRw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnierly-amazing.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174875529840%2Fferal-androids-v2)
  * [**Two Beasts**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F13233366&t=NTQ3ZTdiNTJhZTJjNGQ2ZTc1Mzc1ZWE5N2EwNmQwZmI3MDc0MTVmNSwxdU9SY1ZJdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AIaJlx2vBGnkXO2EAtxZkRw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnierly-amazing.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174875529840%2Fferal-androids-v2) - by [Dreamfang](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FDreamfang%2Fpseuds%2FDreamfang&t=NjBkNTg4Y2VmYTk4NDEzZjFjYWUwZDYzY2U3MTNhNTY0N2QzM2YyMSwxdU9SY1ZJdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AIaJlx2vBGnkXO2EAtxZkRw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnierly-amazing.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174875529840%2Fferal-androids-v2)



Since feral androids are a fan concept, there’s a lot of wiggle room for interpretation in any of the aspects listed above. So don’t be afraid to tweak anything to fit your fic.

Just remember: Feral androids are gross, decaying, and animalistic. Not furry werewolves or “attack everything that moves until they die”.


End file.
